In a conventional vehicle front structure, a bumper member joined to front end parts of side members is arranged in the vehicle width direction, and extension parts extending outward in the vehicle width direction are provided on both ends in the vehicle width direction of the bumper member. Some vehicles including this type of vehicle front structure are configured such that, in a crash mode in which an impact load of a frontal crash is applied only to the extension parts of the bumper member, the impact load is transmitted to the side members through the extension parts.
For example, in a vehicle front structure of Patent Literature 1, a load receiving part is provided in an outer face in the vehicle width direction of a side member (side rail) arranged on both right and left sides, while a curved part curving toward the vehicle rear is provided on an outer part in the vehicle width direction of a bumper reinforcement positioned on the vehicle outer side of the side member. A brace protruding toward the vehicle rear and arranged on the inner side of the load receiving part with a gap interposed therebetween is coupled on a rear face of the curved part. In this configuration, when an impact load is input to the outer part in the vehicle width direction of the bumper reinforcement positioned on the vehicle outer side of the side member, the impact load is transmitted to the side member through the brace.